1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution devices, and more particularly to a compact electrical power outlet system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electrical power distribution device (commonly called a “power strip”) is an electrical device used to supply electrical power from a single electrical outlet (i.e., receptacle) to multiple electrical devices. Unlike common extension cords, power strips usually have on/off switches for controlling electrical power to several electrical receptacles. The electrical receptacles of power strips typically include ground terminals in addition to hot and neutral terminals. Many power strips also have power indicators and/or circuit breakers that can be reset after an overload.
Many modern devices receive electrical power via plug-in power supplies with bodies having integral electrical plugs. For example, portable devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, digital audio players, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) typically have batteries that are charged via such plug-in power supplies. Computer system devices such as modems, printers, external drives, and speaker systems often receive electrical power via such plug-in power supplies.
Most known power strips are rectangular in shape and have several electrical receptacles along one or more sides. In order to accommodate bodies of common plug-in power supplies with integral electrical plugs, the electrical receptacles are often spaced apart from one another. Generally speaking, power strips with several electrical receptacles spaced apart are long and large in size. It would be advantageous to have a power strip that is relatively compact and small in size yet provides several electrical receptacles each able to accommodate a body of a plug-in power supply with an integral electrical plug.